


I panicked!

by XSmashX



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSmashX/pseuds/XSmashX
Summary: It was hard for Woojin to understand why Chan wasn't confident in himself.**slight angst/fluff au where Chan's peers at uni don't know that he's gay and he panics**





	I panicked!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! I'm bored so I'm shooting my shot with this Woochan drabble, I hope you guys enjoy it :)
> 
> Also there are undertones of internalized homophobia so please don't read if that's triggering for you ❤️
> 
> All the love
> 
> ~ Smash

The LAST thing that Chan expected on his final day of university before winter break was for Woojin to show up on campus. At first, the sight of his beautiful boyfriend bundled up in his white puffer jacket and a tartan scarf wrapped around his neck was a pleasant surprise to Chan - but this quickly changed when Chan remembered that he was literally 2 feet away from 10 of his classmates. And they didn't know.

They didn't know that Woojin was Chan's boyfriend, and that the two had been living together in a small apartment off campus for over two years now. They didn't know that Woojin had been disowned by his parents after coming out, and that Chan had only come out to his own family after he'd already been dating the other boy for a year because he feared the same fate as his lover. They didn't know any of that, hell, they didn't even know he was gay. 

His initial shock came out in plumes of clouded air around his pink nose and face, and as Woojin approached from across the lawn Chan could do nothing but stand as frozen as the air around him.

Chan knew that Woojin had spotted him as soon as a beaming smile shot at him from 50 feet away, brighter than the late-afternoon winter sun that was setting in the distance. God he was beautiful. And incredibly stupid for putting Chan in this position. He still had no idea what to do and his time was rapidly running out.

"-Hey Chan, are you even listeni- why are you staring at that guy?"

"oh," Chan finally breathed, "sorry Yugs, yeah I was listening. I'll be able to finish the base tracks by next week and I'll drop you them before we're back from break."

"Okay sweet. I've just gotta go catch my bus-"

"Channie! Baby, how was your day?" Woojin was finally arriving at his destination, and he was just as oblivious to Chan's predicament as he had expected.

Hyunjin was the first one to speak up from the group, "Chan hyung, who's this?"

"Ah- hello, nice to meet you, I'm Woojin - Chan's b-"

"-BROTHER! My older brother! Hyung! What are you doing here?"

Woojin's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Chan quickly, seeing his flushed cheeks and the obvious uncomfort strapped across his face. He knew immediately what his partner's intentions were, if they'd been living together for two years and he didn't understand then he'd probably have to give himself a serious talking to. However this didn't stop the hurt from slowly creeping up Woojin's spine [almost like the cold that seeped through his jacket on the long walk there(hah)]. 

"Oh! Hyung I didn't know you had an older brother." Said Seungmin, the youngest of the group. 

"Right," Woojin said reluctantly, "I go to a different university - so..." 

"Yeah, my hyung is just in town visiting for the break! It's great to have him home!" Chan was literally sweating at this point, and he couldn't believe that the plan that he just thought out of his ass was actually working. Until, of course, he noticed that familiar bratty face in the crowd. 

"But hyung - I literally saw you and this hyung making out last week? In the park by the Starbucks? Do you remember?" 

Chan's heart plummeted to the ground as soon as Jeongin opened his huge, all-telling mouth. The panic that swirled up in his chest was more than the suffocation that he felt before he finally told his mum that he and Woojin were a little bit more than best friends, and he had no idea where to go next. 

Woojin- looking just as dumbfounded as Chan quickly stuttered out a reply to try to protect his boyfriend as much as he could, "That's gross!" he sputtered, "I wasn't even in town last week! You probably saw some other couple..." 

There was a chorus of laughter from the group of Chan's peers before Jisung (Chan's new favourite classmate) pulled Jeongin close to give the baby a noogie. "You're so funny I.Nah! There's no way that that was Hyungie. Whaddu say I buy you some ice cream?"

"No I'm telling-" 

"Jeongin," Chan spoke up, "you really should say things like that about people unless you know for sure! Things like that can really hurt people." 

As the youngest let himself be dragged away by his hyungs, Chan couldn't help but feel like an absolutely terrible human being. He loved his mates almost as much as he loved Woojin, and he had a lot of explaining to do to all of them. Starting with the most obvious memeber. 

"Woojin-" 

"It's okay," Woojin started as he turned to walk back to their shared apartment, "I know what you were doing I just-" 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry wooj. I just panicked! You were just there all of a sudden and they were here and I just-- they don't even know." 

"yeah, I got that." 

By now, Woojin was a good ten steps in front of Chan and his steps were only increasing in pace. Chan knew that he'd royally fucked up, but he had no idea what to do about it now. He picked up his feet and raced after his upset partner. He was full of terrible ideas today but this one might've just been the absolute worst. 

"YA! Woojin! Stop! HEY-" he waved at the girl who was walking the opposite direction of the duo, "This is my boyfriend! Isn't he cute?" 

The startled girl looked at Chan strangely before she started off in the same direction she'd been going before, but faster. 

"Hey you!" Chan moved on to his next victim, "isn't my boyfriend the greatest? He came to pick me up from class! He's so cute!" 

This time, the boy who was reading a novel on one of the park benches shot the two a bright smile before shoving his nose back into said book. 

Chan couldn't see it, because he was still a few steps behind the older boy, but Woojin's lips were tilted up at the corners as he tried to fight off every remnant of a smile. 

"Look everyone! My boyfriend is so nice! I love him so mu-" 

"Chan!" Woojin whipped around to throw a terrifying(ly adorable) glare at his lover, "you can stop now."

Chan wiggled his eyebrows in a threatening way at the other, "Wooj do you know how much I love you?" He took a step closer one beat at a time, "I - love - you - this - much." 

When the pair's lips met in the middle of the park, everything and everyone else slipped away. Suddenly Chan and Woojin were floating in a galaxy of purple and blue and there was nothing except lips and stars for miles and miles. Chan wasn't worried anymore, about the reaction of his peers. No - his Woojin was far too important. All that mattered to him was that beautiful 1000 watt smile and the rosey cheeks that had been bitten by the cold for too long now. 

The only thing that drew the two apart was the startled gasp that arose from somewhere to the left of them. 

"- SEE! I told you I wasn't lying!" 

"YAH! Hyung! Why are you kissing your brother!" 

Chan wheezed at the dumb struck expressions that adorned the faces of his peers. 

"Sorry guys, this is actually Woojin - my boyfriend. I don't have an older brother. I just panicked because I didn't know how to tell you guys-" he let his hand fall to intertwine with Woojin's. 

"Yah, Bang Chan. Are you stupid? You think we'd care that you have a boyfriend? Actually- fuck that we DO care, but only because you should've told us sooner!" 

"Minho you bitch don't get mad at him-" Jisung started. 

"Jisungie, it's fine. I deserve that. I'm sorry you guys."

"Felix and I are dating too!" 

"Changbin literally no one asked."


End file.
